EX-Gear
The Extender Gear (often just called EX-Gear) is a family of powered armor systems developed by the UCR. It was originally conceived as a system to allow pilots withstand greater amount of G Forces experienced in new variable fighters, as well as a light powered exoskeleton to improve pilot survivability, it was modified to serve as a replacement for older BDU's and powered armor systems currently in use with the UCR. Variants Prototypes *EG-01: The EG-01 is the first scale prototype of the EX-Gear series. It's development was headed by Professor Lorn Tharen in 2574, and was mainly used to test the transformation system in VF cockpits. 6 in total were produced. Compared to the other variants in the line, this one was lightly armored, resembling the design of early powered exoskeletons, and was not capable of flight. *EG-02: Improved version of the EG-01 used for continued testing in 2575. It perfected the transformation system for VF cockpits. In contrast to the EG-01, this variant featured more armor, protecting the wearer's chest, arms, and legs, however it was not capable of flight. Trial Production Versions *EGP-03: The EGP-03 was the first of the trial production variants of the EX-Gear system developed in mid 2576. Thanks to refinements made after the EG-02, it was better protected thanks to adding more armor to cover the abdomen and crotch, and was more mobile thanks to the addition of two VSR-02A chemical rockets, allowing for high altitude flight and EVA capabilities. The EGP-03 had an air supply of 1 hour. It has a G-protection rating of 12G's. *EGP-04: The EGP-04 was a redesign of the EGP-03 to allow the adoption of certain technologies featured in the ARS developed by the CMF, mainly the BLADE and AR systems, as well as using Compressed Carbon/Titanium Nanotubes for armor for greatly improved protection and mobility resulting in less weight. The VSR-02As were changed out for two VSR-03Bs, further increasing it's mobility. The EGP-04 was separated into two different sub variants, one for pilots (Designated EGP-04/01) and one for special forces (EGP-04/02). The special forces type had enhanced optic and acoustic sensors, operational noise reduction due to improvements in swivel joints and noise dampening parts in the jet units. *EGP-05: The EGP-05 was the designation given to a batch of non-standardized armors that used different experimental components of the next generation of EX-Gears combined with the ARS Mk.II as a base. An unknown number were produced and distributed to different special forces units for data collection. EGP0501AnthonyColors.png|An example of a EGP-05 unit. Improved Production Versions/"Series II" *EGP-06: The EGP-06 is the first of the Series II EX-Gears developed from the data collection from the previous generation of armors. The 06 model is designated as the standard issue power armor for the UCR military, being separated into two mainline variants. **EGP-06IPA: The IPA Ex-Gear (I'nfantry '''P'ower 'A'rmor) is a cheap, mass production variant for the standard infantry soldier. While the EX-Gear system was removed to simplify production, the IPA does feature hard points carried over from the M88 Armor used by commandos to mount extra weaponry and other equipment. Like it's counterpart in the ARS series, the IPA features the same level of protection and combat potential. The armor is slated to be adopted by AR trained marine units once training is completed. **EGP-06ASU: The EGP-06ASU (Aviator Survival Unit) is the Series II evolution of the original Ex-Gears for pilots. It carries the same features from it's previous iteration, however it's G-rating was raised to 25Gs thanks to improvements made. *EGP-07: The EGP-07 is the standard model issued to Special Forces as the mainline replacement for the M88 and M89 series. It's combat potential is estimated to be equal to the ARS Mk.II suits. Components *'''Inner body suit: The Mk.15 bodysuit is a form fitting inner body suit derived from the earlier Mk.10 developed for the M88 and M89 series of armors worn by Commandos and Spec Ops. In addition to the basic set of augmentations the user receives, the suit provides the wearer with extra strength and speed. The inner suit provides protection from most contemporary calibers, as well some direct energy weapons thanks to heat dispersing materials, and protection from shocks caused by explosions or high g forces. Some other features include self sealing capabilities in the event of a breach, four shots of a medical cocktail that is comprised of self healing properties meant to ensure that the wearer can continue operating long enough so they can be treated at an aid station, as well as 3 adrenaline shots. A downsized variant of the suit was developed to be used by crews on board star ships. *Reactor: (Wip) Category:Armor Category:UCR